Permanent
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Is this the moment where I look you in the eye, Forgive my broken promise that you’ll never see me cry..."


I'm back!

Sorry for not having any stories lately. I have SO many floating around in my head, that I just can't seem to concentrate on one long enough to get it all written down. I am currently working on two multi-chaptered stories, as well as way to many one-shots...

But I digress.

This is my hand at another song-fic. I am actually quite happy with the way this one came out! When does that happen?! It's a little on the short side, but... I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. The song "Permanent" belongs to David Cook.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Leo took in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the city around him.

He couldn't believe what had happened. The two of them were again… their friends, their family…

What was he supposed to do? It was all his fault. If he had been more cautious, faster, stronger… then maybe they would be here right now… Maybe they would be alive…

He didn't move a muscle when he felt the presence of his brother sit besides him. Neither said anything, and for that, Leo was grateful. He felt that if he opened his mouth, then he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore… that the tears he was trying to keep inside would fall. And he wouldn't do that… He had a made a promise. And Leonardo _always_ kept his promises.

He didn't know how long the two of them sat there. But it seemed an eternity, as Leo waited for him to say something.

"We'll be okay…" his brother said quietly. "We'll get through this… We always do…"

Leo nodded, still not trusting himself to speak. His brother looked at him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Leo…" he said.

"I promised…" Leo choked, trying to hold the tears in his eyes from falling.

"I'm sure that they would understand-"

"Raph, I promised!"

But it was no use. As soon as he yelled, the floodgates opened.

**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?**

He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he wept. "I… I'm sorry…"

**Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry**

Raph leaned over and wrapped a comforting arm around his elder brother.

"I'm sure they will forgive you, Leo," he soothed.

"I'm sorry, guys…" Leo whispered as tears fell down his face. "I broke my promise…"

**And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today**

"Shhh…" Raph said, rubbing little circles in his brother's shell. "We still have each other."

Leo nodded gently against his brother's shoulder. "Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" he sobbed.

Raph nodded. "But we'll be okay."

**Will you think that you're all alone**

**When no one's there to hold your hand?**

"Do you think that they're okay… wherever they are?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded.

"I mean… do you think that they are afraid? I'm not there to help them… and they are the babies of the family…"

**And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head**

"I'm sure they're fine. They have each other, after all."

Leo nodded slightly, the tears slowing.

**I'm permanent**

Raph looked at the older brother he was holding in his arms.

**I know he's living in hell every single day**

Raph knew that Leo was blaming himself. He always did take the weight of the world on his shoulders. And that must have been a hard burden to take on. Raph didn't even know how bad his brother must feel right now.

**And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place**

Raph just wished that he could do something to take away his brother's pain. If he could take some of the grief he was feeling away, he would do it in a heartbeat.

**And when they say just touch and go I wish I could make it go away**

If there was _anything_ Raph could do…

**But still you say**

"Are you sure that they'll be okay? I mean… They've never been somewhere strange by themselves before…"

**Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?**

Raph sighed. "I told you, they'll be okay. Like I said, they have each other. _We_ have each other."

**When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head**

Leo nodded and looked up, pulling away to wipe his eyes. Things were going to be a lot harder now that there was only two of them…

**I'm permanent**

But Raph was going to do everything to make sure that he and his brother were going to be okay.

**I'm permanent**

"And as long as they stick together… as long as _we stick _together… everything will be alright. Because as long as we have each other, things will always work out."

**Is the moment where I look you in the eye?**

Leo looked at him, eyes red. "Do you think that they'll forgive me?"

**Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry**

Raph smiled softly. "I think that they'll forgive you. I know I do."

Leo nodded and Raph helped him stand up. He put an arm around his shoulders and led his brother home.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

... *hides under covers*

Did you like it? I... I'm not sure how people will react to it... O.O

Review? Please don't be harsh...


End file.
